How It All Began
by LZWriter
Summary: When a young Ash Ketchum's parents are world class trainers, he has trouble deciding how he wants to begin his journey. Find out why Ash went to school in the Alola Region with Pikachu rather than set off on a journey when he turned Ten. Warning, contains spoilers to the final episode of Pokemon XYZ.


**Hello there everyone. It's me again, after such a long time. Yes Yes I know, I've been gone for quite some time. Anyway, I wrote this short story as a way to comeback into writing. Just a quick warning, if you haven't seen the last episode of Pokemon XYZ and wish to not be spoiled, I suggest to turn away now lol (aka spoiler alert). Anyway, enough of my chatter, you'll have plenty of it at the end, on with the story.**

* * *

 **How it all started**

"Ahhh" a soft yawn could be heard. With the sun's rays peeking through the window, the light was enough to wake up the ten-year-old currently inhabiting the room. "Good morning Pikachu" a male voice said to his partner Pokémon in a groggy state. Not being much of a morning person, the ten-year old hesitantly rose from his bed. "Time to get ready Pikachu, today is the big day" he woke up his starter as he prepared himself for the day.

Half an hour later, the ten-year old is fully dressed in a blue and white striped shirt and red cap. Along with that, he wears grey pants that go below his knees and cut off exposing the rest of his legs. To top it off, he wears blue shoes. "Let's go Pikachu, Mom and…" he was cut off as a voice interrupts him.

"Let's get going Ash, we're going to be late if we don't leave soon" the older woman calls to her son. At least he wasn't always late like his father.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairway, the young Ketchum walks out the door and sees Gary was there to pick them up. "Good morning to you Ash. And good morning to you Serena, I suppose Ash is already waiting for you two in the Alola Region?" the Pokémon Researcher asks.

"Good morning Gary and yes, he went ahead since he wanted to make sure things were ready as soon as we got there" she responded as she loaded her bags in Gary's car. "Thanks again for taking us to the airport" she thanked her friend.

"No problem" he replied. "So Ash, are you going to become a Pokémon Master like your father?" the brunette asks the youngest of the group.

The young Ash had trouble decided what exactly he wanted to do so far. Just because his dad was a Pokémon Master doesn't mean he has to follow in that same direction. That and it didn't help that he was named after his father. "I'm not sure yet, but all I know is I want to start a journey with Pikachu and see where that will get us" he proudly states.

Gary chuckled a bit, this was certainly the son of Ash and Serena. Like his mother, he had a hard time deciding what he wanted to do. Like his father, he was going to give it everything he had.

Not too long after, Gary managed to drop the two off at the airport. Sure enough, they made it in time to board the plane to the Alola Region. "Are you ready Pikachu? We're about to start our very first adventure together" an excited Ash could hardly contain himself.

"Pika Pika" an equally excited Pikachu replied.

After an uneventful plane ride, they finally arrived in the Alola Region. Having gathered their belongings, there was someone waiting for them. "Great to see you two could make it" an older Ash spreads his arms.

The young child runs towards his dad and greets him. Pikachu meanwhile hops off his shoulder and was greeted by another Pikachu that hopped off from the older Ash's shoulder.

"You didn't forget to prepare everything as I ask now did you" Serena gave her husband a menacing look.

That look was more than enough for Ash to put up his hands defensively, "Relax, I think I have everything under control" he gives a quick cheeky smile hoping to Arceus he hasn't forgotten anything on his wife's list. He clearly remembers to a time back in their journey around the Kalos Region what would happen if he forgot anything.

Now that he thought about it, forgetting something that important was probably a reason to be angry. Well whatever the case may be, he certainly didn't want to find out what would happen if he forgot anything this time.

Being back at an airport, it was times like these that remind Serena of the time when she confessed to Ash.

 **Flashback**

" _Thank you guys for everything. Our time in Kalos may have been short, but I enjoyed every moment" she spoke to everyone in the group. Although she loved traveling with Clemont and Bonnie, she knew she had to give Ash a special thanks. "Ash, I would like to thank you for everything as well" she began. "You are my goal" she confessed._

 _Ash was a bit confused by Serena's statement. Was she trying to become as strong as him?_

 _Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie smiled to each other. They knew exactly what Serena meant by that. Judging by Ash's reaction, it was clear he was still in the middle of trying to figure out what she said to him._

" _I'm going to become much better so one day you can be proud of who I became" Serena stated as she stepped onto the escalator._

" _No need to worry" Ash responded with just as much enthusiasm._

 _Knowing she had Ash's support wherever she went was a reassuring feeling. If only she had a way to express those feelings in a way even he could understand. Turning around, she immediately knew how to express those feelings. "Wait a minute Ash, I would like to have one more moment" she happily ran up the escalator, ignoring the fact that the machine was trying to move her the other direction._

 _Running up to the confused trainer, she stood on her tip toes and gave Ash a quick kiss. Although the kiss was short and the escalator separated the two, she enjoyed every moment. Looking back at the trainer, she was overjoyed to have finally expressed her true feelings to Ash. "Thank you" she heavily blushed as the escalator separated the two even further._

 _Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne had a hard time believing what they just witnessed. They figured Serena had confessed as much as she could prior to getting on the escalator. They certainly didn't expected for their friend to return and kiss Ash._

 _Finally receiving the message, Ash clearly understood Serena's feelings. With that, he now had another goal, Serena. "Thanks for everything Serena. And we'll see each other again."_

 **End of Flashback**

Being at their new place, Ash and his son left. The younger Ash figured he would take a different approach to starting his journey. He decided he would go to school first and then travel like his father did back in his younger days.

"Ahh Ash, I've been expecting you" a darker Oak sees the father and son.

"He's all yours Professor Oak" the older Ash responded.

"Very well then, right this way please" he began to lead the way towards a classroom. "Hey there Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Sophocles, and Kiawe, say hello to your new classmate, Ash Ketchum. He is the son of the famous Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and Pokemon Coordinator Serena Ketchum" he introduced the new kid.

"Hey everyone, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu. We're here to graduate like no one ever has" he excitedly let out.

"Pika Pika" he partner Pokémon agreed as well.

* * *

 **I can honestly say that I am more than satisfied with the ending of Pokemon XYZ. For the longest time ever, I thought there was no way Diamond and Pearl could be surpassed. Boy was I wrong when XYZ finally started. They even made Amourshipping officially cannon. It's too bad Sun and Moon is probably going to be a reboot. Oh well, I'm glad XYZ ended the way it did. But with Sun and Moon right around the corner, I can honestly say bring it on. I'm ready for what's next and I'm actually looking forward to it. I even love the new animation style.**

 **Anyway, before I bore anyone, I'm just going to say thank you to everyone who has stuck by me no matter how long my updates take. I can say for sure that your patience will not be wasted. Again, thanks for all the support and I'll get right back to work on my other story that desperately needs an update. Until next time.**


End file.
